


Det sista snöfallet

by thechestofsilver



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Ham Common, M/M, Nature, Spring, Translation, Winter
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechestofsilver/pseuds/thechestofsilver
Summary: A translation of my story "The Last Snowfall" (see my works).





	Det sista snöfallet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297844) by [thechestofsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechestofsilver/pseuds/thechestofsilver). 



Det var precis på vårens tröskel som den långa och ihärdiga vintern beslöt sig för att lägga in en sista stöt, och gav Ham Common ett så intensivt snöfall att det förvandlade det grönbruna landskapet till ett gnistrande kungadöme på mindre än en timme. Bunny tog min hand och jag min kappa; och inom kort vandrade vi i ett vitt underland, där eftermiddagssolen som bröt igenom högt ovanifrån och fåglarna som kvittrade omkring oss tillkännagav att magin inte skulle bli långvarig. Under ett träd nära floden stannade vi; jag sträckte mig efter Bunnys hand och där förblev vi, förundrade, i naturens förtrollade sken. Till sist vände sig Bunny mot mig och tog min andra hand i sin, pressade ömt mina fingrar, och såg på mig med lysande ögon.

”A. J.”, sa han med värme. ”Har jag sagt hur otroligt mycket – ”

Just då bestämde sig dock duvan, som lurat i trädet ovanför oss, att ta till flykten. Grenen skälvde, snön föll; och på ett ögonblick var min käre Bunny täckt i ett vitt puder. Jag brast i skratt medan han grinade och svor, och blinkade bort flingorna från sina ögon.

”Det var inte det jag tänkte säga.”

”Jag vet”, skrockade jag, och började borsta snön från hans axlar. ”Käre lille snökanin, det är dags att byta din skrud – vintern är nästan över.”

Jag rufsade om hans hår och han såg på mig med låtsad förtret. Än glittrade några flingor i hans bryn och fransar, och i de fina håren på hans överläpp; men bäcken porlade och skimrande pärlor droppade redan från träden, och när koltrasten brast i sång böjde jag mig fram för att kyssa bort flingorna, en efter en.

”Jag vet”, mumlade jag. ”Och ja, min älskade – det har du sagt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this as an exercise for myself. However, I have yet to find any indication that the Raffles stories were ever translated into Swedish, and have never encountered any Raffles fanfiction in Swedish either, so it is possible that this is the first. At any rate, it is the first one on AO3 in a Scandinavian language, which feels exciting!  
> Thank you for checking it out :)
> 
> Edit: Turns out that translations of at least the first three books does exist in Swedish! (Though out of print).


End file.
